


Gwenhwyfar

by twisted_sheets



Series: The Sigil of His House [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon is your warning, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/pseuds/twisted_sheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki's life is a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [BPS Character Battle](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/). :D

 

When Satsuki was a girl of seven, she dreamed of being Queen and the Grand Maester.

She would be lovely and graceful _and_ wise, and she and her husband the King would rule the Seven Kingdoms with wisdom and mercy, side by side, and men would write songs and books of their rule.

“Don’t be stupid, Satsuki,” Cousin Dai-chan says, a fierce scowl on his face. “Girls can’t be maesters, so you _can’t_ be a maester.”

She kicks him in the shin, an unladylike behavior, but her septa isn’t watching, and Dai-chan _is_ being very mean. A Queen _should_ serve justice as well, swift and sure, against those who commit injustice. “When _I_ am Queen,” Satsuki says with all the imperiousness her young age could muster, her chin tilted up and voice firm and suitably cool, “girls can be Grand Maesters or whatever they want.”

Later, as they bask under the dappled light of a tree, eating sweetened ices Cousin Dai-chan pilfered from the kitchens, Satsuki asks, “What do _you_ want to be?”

Cousin Dai-chan pauses from devouring his ices to turn and look at her, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed to dark slits. After a moment, Cousin Dai-chan, who today became page to one of her lord uncles, declares with incredible certainty, “ _I’m_ going to be a knight. The best knight in the Seven Kingdoms.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

In celebration of her fourteenth name day, Satsuki’s lord father holds a grand tourney, and the King and Queen and the Crown Prince come all the way from King’s Landing to attend.

“If you don’t stop frowning like that, you’re going to get ugly, and the prince won’t like you at all. And stop _stomping_ , you’re like a bad-tempered horse,” Dai-chan says, watching Satsuki pace around the room with hooded eyes. He looks like a fat lazy cat then, perched so indolently on the chair, feet propped up on a footstool.

“Shut up, Dai-chan. I am _not_ frowning, and I do _not_ stomp. But you!” In a few quick steps she’s in front of him, pulling his ear. “You should sit up straight, you’re wrinkling your tunic. All the knights would think you’re a lazy squire and you’ll _never_ be knighted.”

“Ow, Satsuki, let go!” Quickly tugging her fingers off his ear, he scowls, face darkening with frustration. “I _should_ be a knight by now. I could beat every one of them. They probably don’t want me to enter the lists because I’d make them all look stupid.”

“Being a knight is more than being good at _fighting_.” Dai-chan had been pestering her lord uncle about it, but he had remained adamant on making him one. “You’re too young,” her lord uncle would tell him. “There’s still much for you to learn.”

Dai-chan _is_ very good in fighting, that at least no one can deny. Satsuki had watched him in the training yard often enough to know how well he fought. He is fast and sure and strong, able to knock down and unhorse and defeat knights and squires much bigger and older and more experienced than him, often with deft footwork or a clever twist of the wrist, his strikes and hits as quick as lighting. Their master-of-arms has declared him “unparalleled in his prowess,” which very likely only swelled Dai-chan’s already swollen head and pride.

Unfortunately, his devotion to fighting led him to skip on other lessons, such as those with the maester, and occasionally shirking from his duties as a squire. Satsuki has often found him in their secret place in the nearby woods, practicing his swordsmanship or his jousting skills on a dummy on a ‘borrowed’ horse from the stables instead of taking care of her lord uncle’s armor or clothes, which displeased her _and_ her lord uncle very much. “A knight must know more than fight. He must also learn and fulfilling his duties and responsibilities to his sworn lord,” her lord uncle had said.

Dai-chan had tried asking her lord uncle to grant him knighthood again, just before the tourney so he could enter the lists, but again her lord uncle refused, and Dai-chan’s been surly and sulking for days since.

“There _are_ other contests squires like you can enter,” Satsuki says soothingly, patting his head. The King and the prince and their family and their retinue would be arriving in a few hours, and she wants everything to be pretty and perfect. She’s waited so long to meet the prince, and she wouldn’t allow anything to ruin their meeting, not even Dai-chan. It is better to head off these little tantrums as quickly as possible before it gets worse, but Dai-chan is being stubborn and not cooperating at _all_.

He snorts in contempt. “I’ve beaten most of them already. They’d probably be quaking in their boots if they faced me.” For a very brief moment, Dai-chan’s face shifts to a look of despair, and then it is gone as quickly as it had appeared. “There’s no challenge in fighting them anymore.”

“Don’t be arrogant, Dai-chan. Knights aren’t supposed to be arrogant,” Satsuki says. She smiles at him, though her stomach flutters strangely at the memory of that look on his face. All Dai-chan has ever wanted is to be knight. To have it denied to him time and time again must have been difficult for him. “Perhaps next year, you’ll be knighted. We’re still young, Dai-chan. There’s time still. Even the knights in the song were not knighted until they were _much_ older than you are now.”

He stares at her for a moment, a mutinous look on his face, his mouth opening as if to argue, but then he closes his mouth and looks away, huffing, then crossing his arms across his chest, lips curling to a petulant frown, clearly not convinced or mollified by her words.

_So stubborn!_ Satsuki sighs. She carefully sits on the chair beside Dai-chan, and leans back a little, closing her eyes as she did and taking a deep breath. Arguing with Dai-chan is always _so_ difficult and exhausting. Satsuki doesn’t know she bothers, truly, when all her efforts seems to go to waste.

A tense silence settles between them, broken only when Dai-chan suddenly clears his throat, looks at her, and mutters, “Your dress is nice.”

“Oh,” she says out, surprised. Her cheeks grow warm at his words. “Thank you, Dai-chan.” Of all the things Satsuki expect he’d say, compliments on her clothes are certainly not one of them. Dai-chan is scarcely one to pay attention on anyone’s clothes, unless it’s armor, and that’s only when he’s trying to spot its weakness so he would know when to strike.

Satsuki is dressed in her newest, finest and loveliest gown, an ethereal creation of pale pink samite shot with threads of gold and feather-light Myrish lace that bared her shoulders and the curves of her breasts, the roses of Highgarden blooming in sweeping perfumed clouds that trail from her tightly laced bodice to the hem of her full skirt. Her long hair is plaited to an intricate braid, a garland of tiny roses woven into it.

“The prince will really like it.”

“Really?”

Dai-chan’s eyes narrow, and then he smirks, and says, “The dress really shows off your breasts.” He then makes an exaggerated cupping motion with his hands over his chest. “He wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off you, especially when they bou–ow! Stop punching me, Satsuki, that hurts!”

It is entirely possible Satsuki would have rendered her cousin unconscious with her blows had not a servant knocked on the door to announce the arrival of the royal party.

Her prince has come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is the gown Satsuki is wearing](http://agameofclothes.tumblr.com/post/40364015461/valentino-a-potential-wedding-gown-for-margaery).


End file.
